


Room With A View

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: The walls of Makoto's dorm room are incredibly thin. That's not going to stop Ann from getting what she wants.





	Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Sai, who drew some lovely art that inspired this.

The walls of Makoto's dorm room were thin, almost outrageously so.

Ann had figured that out the first time she heard the guy next door say _that criminal justice major's girlfriend is smoking hot_ with her back to Makoto's headboard, and later that night made herself bite into the pillow to keep from crying out as slender hands gripped her hips almost hard enough to bruise in between thrusts. She could still remember their first time using a strap-on, when Makoto blushed so hard she could barely stand to walk out of the bathroom, how they fumbled with lube and the right position until finding one that felt good for them both.

Nowadays it was just something fun to do in bed, almost old hat -- until Ann had suggested a little bit of role reversal.

Makoto agreed without a second's hesitation, always eager to please, but started to fidget a little on the bed when Ann was adjusting the harness, eyes wide by the time she had the toy in place. It was that middle ground where anticipation met surprise, a new hunger that didn't know how to be sated, and left Ann flush with confidence as she slicked up the shaft inch by inch. She took advantage of that lingering look, putting on a show by squeezing the base while her eyes swept over Makoto's naked body from head to toe, both prelude and promise for what was coming next.

Even with the lights low, the flush in Makoto's cheeks was unmistakable, but Ann didn't mind; it brought out her girlfriend's eyes, left them rich with desire. With slow steps towards the bed, she closed the distance between them, knee carving out a divot in the mattress when her weight settled on its edge.

"How do you want me?" Makoto whispered.

A gap of inches still separated their skin, but Ann felt an aura of heat radiating from body to body, almost strong enough to touch and be touched. "Mm, on your back? We'll start out easy."

It would be nice to try it this way anyway, since Makoto wasn't half as loud as she was. Most of the time Ann heard soft gasps and moans trapped behind grit teeth, felt the full-body shiver in the strained seconds before orgasm, but they'd never had to stream heavy metal music on Makoto's phone to cover _her_ noise, so they were probably fine.

Ann was sure of it until she kneeled between Makoto's legs and eased them a bit further apart, heart leaping up into her throat when she realized the older girl was already visibly wet without even having been touched. That was an ego-booster for sure, but she stayed careful as she fit the head of the toy against Makoto's entrance, using a few shallow thrusts of her fingers to ease the stretch before slipping the first few inches inside.

"Oh-" Makoto reached out to grab her arm, nails bluntly biting into the skin.

The gesture was enough to make Ann freeze in place, not sure how to read the slightly tortured look on her girlfriend's face. "Does it hurt? Should I slow down?"

A shake of Makoto's head was her answer before that tight grip relaxed, and Ann kept her weight centered back on her thighs until their hips were flush together, the last thrust forward drawing out a breathless groan. For a second she could only stare; looking down at Makoto like this was a rush in and of itself, how she could feel the girth of the strap-on shift with even a subtle movement, and from this angle it was wedged right against her clit. No wonder Makoto had gotten so into this.

"I'm going to start moving, okay?" Her fingers caressed up and down Makoto's stomach, feeling the muscle there flex. "Although you're super gorgeous just like this."

She didn't leave time to argue the compliment, withdrawing halfway before thrusting back in again, and Makoto let out a sound Ann wasn't sure she heard before. It was a moan from deep in her throat, loud enough that Makoto immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Ann would have laughed, but she wanted to hear the moan again, and settled both hands on Makoto's hips so she could find a good rhythm.

The first few thrusts were awkward, but once she found her pace it was hard to know where to look. Makoto had her eyes squeezed shut, breathing rough behind her hand as the blush spread farther across her face, but the view when Ann looked down between her girlfriend's thighs was twenty kinds of distracting, watching the slick shaft slide between dripping folds without even a hint of resistance, every last inch sinking inside. Every time she did, Makoto made another sound, but it was softer than that first one, less desperate.

That meant she needed a new tactic.

A whimper escaped past Makoto's palm when Ann slowed her hips, but she only did it long enough to lift one leg up over her shoulder, fondly drawing fingertips along the muscle Makoto had running tight from calf to thigh. The shift in position earned a startled look before Ann started moving forward again, Makoto's hips tilted so she could work that much deeper, and the response was a stilted cry of pleasure, barely muffled by that insistent hand.

"Come on, sweetheart." Without losing her pace, Ann leaned down, fingers catching around Makoto's wrist as red eyes averted, dark with embarrassment and arousal in equal measure. "Let me see your face."

"Mm!" Whatever Makoto said was too garbled to make sense, but she let her hand be pulled away, and the next sound that left her lips was a moan as Ann's hips snapped forward again. "S-someone's going to hear me-"

"They probably will." Ann admitted, releasing Makoto's wrist so her touch could drift lower again, searching out the swell of the older girl's clit. "But I want to hear you too. I want to see everything I do to you, Makoto."

When her thumb circled over that slick, sensitive spot, Makoto's hips jerked up hard. "Ann, _please_ -"

"I'll take care of you, babe." She smiled, breathless from exertion. "Just relax."

With her other hand braced on Makoto's hip, Ann quickened the rhythm and worked her thumb in tandem, eyes locked on red and black as Makoto's pupils swallowed that vibrant color. Every moan that followed was like music when Makoto thrashed against the sheets, losing control in one beautiful crescendo. She came gasping and cried out Ann's name, heel pressing hard between pale shoulder blades each time her hips bucked, riding the waves of pleasure until collapsing back against the pillow, panting and dazed.

"Ann..." This time it was quieter, escaping a raw throat not yet recovered.

She leaned down to kiss Makoto right on the lips, soft and sweet. "I love you so much. And that was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm just-" Makoto shivered, then drew in a deep breath to find her words again. "I'm just glad no one started hammering on the wall in the middle of it."

"I wouldn't have stopped anyway." Ann said with a grin. "My girl comes first. You know, both ways."

The joke was totally worth it, even though Makoto rolled her eyes. After another kiss or two, Ann started to slowly pull out, and took no small amount of pleasure in Makoto's shaky moan as she retreated. A warm knot of tension was sitting at the base of her spine, and Ann knew she was wet enough to soak through the slip of fabric stretched taut between her legs, but taking care of that could happen in a minute.

"I love you too." Makoto murmured, stretching out her legs once they were both back on the bed. "Terrible sense of humor and all."

Maybe it wasn't fair, taking advantage of her girlfriend's hampered reflexes, but Ann swiped a pillow off the bed and promptly smacked Makoto with it, earning a laugh. "You better."

Red eyes lit up, burning with the challenge. "Come here and I'll prove it."

A minute later with her face down against the bed, Ann couldn't make any argument to the contrary.

\--

 

 


End file.
